


Three Days

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [23]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Caregiver Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Chan leaves Felix under the care of Seungmin and Jeongin for three days, at first, he just seemed like a shy little but, boy was they wrong.Little/s: FelixCaregiver/s: Seungmin and Jeongin(Mentioned other littles and caregivers throughout)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note before you read:  
> \- In this fic they are not idols  
> \- Littles are well known  
> Thank you, I hope you enjoy!

"It would mean a lot if you could help us out, he's really quiet, very sensible and won't cause you any trouble whatsoever!" 

What a load of rubbish, Seungmin and Jeongin had thought when their close friend, Chan, had reached out for their help to look after one of his little's while his room got redecorated. Why he couldn't just put the boy in another room for a couple of days they will never know. Chan worked at an orphanage, especially for littles, and from all the stories the man had told them while working there, they didn't believe him when he said 'sensible'. 

Most people nowadays had little's of their own, it was almost seen as odd if you didn't but that didn't matter to Seungmin and Jeongin who just hadn't got one. First, they thought they'd be terrible as caregivers, Jeongin can't even look after his brothers fish properly when he goes on holiday and Seungmin is just as bad, the last time he was asked to babysit, the baby cried more than anything else. 

Despite disagreeing a variety of times, the two boys ended up sat at Chan's house going through all the details, well, they were supposed to be but right now they were a tiny bit distracted with a certain person. A certain person translates to Chan's little. 

"Sorry about Changbin, he's just excited," He smiled down at Changbin who was tugging on Seungmin's legs, "Minho will be here to pick him up soon, then you can play with Sungie and Jinnie can't you," The little giggled loudly nodding his head up and down, he often went around Minho's to play with his little's, they are the definition of best friends. Talking about him, he had just knocked on the door leaving a deafening silence once Changbin had left with the man. 

"Okay so, his name is Felix-" He started explaining but before he could get far he was already cut off by a swarm of panicked questions from the two of them. 

"Felix? I refuse, I don't know English; it'll be a disaster," 

Chan sighed, "He speaks Korean, calm down," There goes another excuse not to look after him, even if it was just for three days, a lot can happen in the space of 72 hours. 

"Right, as I said, he's very quiet but he'll open up once he gets comfortable with you, the rest is on here," He handed them a folder full of paper, the youngest flicked through the pages taking in some important details. 

** Lee Felix **

**Little Age:** 3-4 years old 

**D.O.B:** 15th September 2000

 **Caregiver/s:** N/A

 **Likes:** Brownies, walks, playgrounds

 **Dislikes:** Baths, Loud noises, dogs 

"Oh here, make sure you don't lose this," It was a sort of checklist of things Felix liked or didn't like, it seemed pretty self-explanatory. 

**Pacifiers-** Yes

 **Plushies-** Yes

 **Diapers-** No

 **Onesies-** Yes 

**TV-** Yes (cartoons, nothing over guidance)

 **Bottles-** Yes (When feeling littler) See page 13 for instructions

 **The longest time he can be left alone-** Do not leave him alone if possible 

The folder continued for a while full of similar questions but they quickly stopped reading it after 2 pages claiming they'd look at it when they get home, a lie but Chan didn't need to know that. 

Soon enough, they got home and had started preparing for this mystery little named Felix. Among the things they'd been given, Seungmin had started arranging them in his bedroom (since he'd be sharing with Jeongin for a few days), there were a load of comfort items and things you'd expect a 3-4-year-old to have. The boring grey duvet set was now changed to a space-themed cover, the empty shelves were now filled with clothes despite him only staying for three days and, in the end, Seungmin was pretty proud of himself. 

"Look, look, look," He dragged Jeongin by the sleeve showing him the once dull bedroom to now be filled with colour and childlike toys all decorated neatly around the room. He gasped as he saw the new look, it was impressive and a lot of work but that made sense, after all, they wanted Felix to be comfortable in their home. 

"So, he's coming tomorrow right?" The nerves were evident in his voice, the last thing Seungmin wanted was to have a distressed little under _his_ care for _three_ days. To make matters worse, Jeongin wouldn't even be in tomorrow evening so he would be stuck with a different person who would probably be avoiding him. 

To say the least, they were both terrified. 

"Channie Hyung is on the phone, he wants to talk to us," What this time, they both thought, they'd been given the hellish folder, what _else_ could there be?

Upon answering the phone, Chan began rushing words out and it wasn't completely coherent but they got the gist. 

"You want us to take him tonight, are you insane?" They both whined at the same time, this was a disaster. Nothing was prepared, well that's not strictly true, to rephrase, they were not mentally prepared. 

Chan had explained the situation that there was a sudden leak in the little's room and he wouldn't be able to stay there, a bucket would have worked but apparently not. So without asking, he was already on his way in the car. 

He hung up the phone, Jeongin turned to Seungmin with a face full of fear? panic? Probably both, right now, they were overreacting but that was understandable. Sort of. 

"Do you reckon he's eaten dinner?" It was currently 6:18 pm and they hadn't even eaten yet, it would be harsh to make a little watch while you happily stuff your face with food. Seungmin shrugged, he had an uneasy feeling that they didn't have any food to feed the boy and, as it turns out, his suspicions were correct. They'd have to go shopping, well, one of them would have to go shopping. 

"Rock, paper, scissors?" 

After a not so successful round for Jeongin, he found himself sat nervously waiting on the couch in the deafening silence as his flatmate was most likely out there having the time of life in the crisp aisle in the local supermarket while he sat and tried to occupy himself with anything but the thought of being left alone with an unfamiliar little. 

He thought to himself, _I am a grown adult man, I can and I will successfully look after a little for three days._

The knock sounded throughout the apartment altering Jeongin of their arrival, with a final wish that he could just sit and ignore the door, he opened it. From all the little's he'd met before, which wasn't hard given they're everywhere, they were mostly noisy and bratty. Sure, that's just how he perceived them to be at first glance, they were probably actually lovely. 

"Lix, this is Jeongin and- Where's Seungmin?" Jeongin laughed nervously as he said "shopping" hesitantly, it was such a bizarre time to be shopping but Chan didn't question it since the two were normally strange in the first place. 

"Okay then," He continued, "This is Jeongin, he'll be looking after you for a couple of days along with his roommate, Seungmin. You'll be a good boy for Channie won't you?" The boy nodded sparing a quick look at Jeongin, true to Chan's words, Felix was shy. 

Despite being shy, when Chan waved goodbye handing over his baggage to the latter, he held Jeongin's hand in his own which seemed significantly bigger than Felix's. He was very cute, he had blond hair sporting an almost mullet with silver, sparkling clips pinning his fringe back out of his eyes and his pastel blue hoodie complimented the white shorts he had on. 

For a moment, Jeongin felt comfortable but that was quickly interrupted by the little pulling his hand to god knows where. 

"Where are we going Lix?" He asked using the nickname Chan had a minute ago, he had a basic understanding when it came to watching over littles and he knew nicknames were appreciated. 

Felix tilted his head, ignoring the question, pointing to the phone on the coffee table. Surely he knows what a phone is, right? The temporary caregiver picked up the device and showed it to the boy who had perched himself on the edge of the couch next to Jeongin. 

"Do you want to play a game on it?" He asked unsurely, Felix nodded with a small smile on his lips when the phone was handed over. 

"Thank 'ou," He was surprised at the manners he had, okay so a very good first impression. This boy was an angel, he had never encountered another little this polite. He had a friend, Seonghwa, he has two littles and they were _loud_ from what he remembers. If he can remember correctly, Wooyoung and Mingi were their names, very outgoing littles. Felix was the opposite but, then again, he'd only just met him. 

Anything could happen in the span of three days. 


End file.
